I can't do this without you
by Httyd 4 Life
Summary: Astrid finds out someone new is going to her school. Who could he be? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my ****story. Please let me know how I did in this story. Hope you enjoy and please review. Also this takes place when he's 20, so yeah Hiccup is good looking like in the movie. Same for Astrid she's 20. So enjoy.**

"Hey Astrid!" calls an extremely familiar voice from the middle of the hallway to a blonde girl wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans and black Adidas . Astrid feels about 15 pairs of eye balls looking at her and she buries herself in her locker trying to make herself disappear.

"Hey, uh Ruffnut can you like not yell at me from the middle of the school?" She may be very pretty, but she _hated_ people giving her special attention from people. Even if they're just looking at her. Yeah she's weird

"Yeah sorry about that but I have _fantastic_ news!" She says with a grin. "Some cute guy is coming to our school!"

Did she forget to mention that she hatesshy around cute guys? They always think they're the best and then they leave you for someone else. Even if she is the prettiest girl in her school she's only had one boyfriend. In 7th grade.

"Oh that's nice" She says in that tone that's 'I don't care thanks for the news!'

"I'm just saying cause he's single and someone I know is" She nudges Astrid which gets her _extremely _annoyed. Ruffnut knows how she acts around cute guys. Once a guy tried to talk to her and when he asked her out, he ended up with dirt on his face.

"You know how I act around cute guys. Plus how would you happen to know that he's single anyways?"

"That's what everyone says. I don't think that he could have a relationship when he's on the other side of the country." She says the last part like it's so obvious.

"Well sorry Miss I know everything. Were is he from anyway?"

"So what I'm hearing is that you're interested?" She says with a devious grin.

"No i'm saying that I want to know were he's from" She snaps a little harder than she intended.

"Wow I'm just trying to help"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. So when is he coming?"

"He's coming today. He's actually in our first class"

She hates her first class which is math. Mostly because she's not good at it. Besides who likes math? Then she sees about a group of 6 guys walking down the hallway with about 3 math books

Well I spoke to soon she thought but then she realized they were running. Math geeks _running_? Something was up. She looks around and it's not until she sees the clock that it hits her. The only thing worse than math is being late to Math. Their teacher was the _worst_ in the school. Luckily for her, she was in the 'needs improvement' zone. So she had to stay 1 hour after school to practice what they had learned in the day with the worst teacher ever. For her, it's hel

"Oh no, uh Ruffnut we better get going to class. Like right now" Her friend looks at the clock and her eyes widen. Luckily they make it just in time for they're first hour and a half of torture. She really hates Math.

Sebastian, who's nickname is Snotlout (Don't ask), sits next to her.

"So, I'm going to a party next week and I need someone to come with me, so you down?" He wiggles his eyebrows

"In your dreams dirt face"

He immediately turned to Ruffnut who moved across the room and left Astrid with an empty seat next to her.

She just sits there not listening to the teacher blabbing about algebra or something when a door opens revealing an auburn haired, green eyed boy wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, gray pants and gray vans.

Wow he actually is really cute Astrid thought to herself.

"Late on your first day ?"

**Alright so that's the first chapter in my story. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. I'll try to post a chapter every week unless something gets in the way. So yeah stay tuned and there will be some lemon in a chapter or two so be patient. So yeah see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I am REALLY sorry for making this late but life got in the way. Here's the second chapter so enjoy and thanks for the positive reviews. Also Hiccup is not missing his leg in this.**

"Late on your first day?" The teacher asks in a really annoyed tone. She immediately thought he was going to be one of 'those' students. If only she looked at his previous school reviews.

"Yeah I, uh kind of got lost. I don't really know a lot about this place so yeah…" The boy was extremely nervous. Not because of what everybody would think of him. But because he saw something, or more like _someone _who caught his attention immediately when he walked in. He also noticed all the girls in the class staring dreamily at him.

The room was silent for a while.

"Well, go ahead and introduce yourself" She then walked to her desk in the corner and sat down. Leaving the spotlight to the new boy.

"Well, I uh, my name is Henry" A few girls sighed dreamily "I'm from California and I uh, like pizza?" The last sentence came out more like a question than an answer.

The teacher got up and looked at her clipboard a few times.

"Well it seems like I never placed a seat for you. So does anyone see a seat next anywhere that's not taken" One girl pushed the guy next to her to make him fall off.

Astrid sees the seat next to her and began to panic. If he sits next to her, it might be one of 2 possibilities. 1. He might be an ass and make her school year a living hell, or 2. He might turn out to be a nice and _very_ cute guy who will distract her enough to make her grades take a hit. She honestly thought there was a 50% chance of this new guy being nice. Even when he was just talking and introducing himself he just seemed, _different. _But the second possibility seemed better since 1. it was way better than being stuck with a guy who's an ass and 2. she's already doing bad in school.

"Oh look there is a seat over there, next to Astrid." Her heart sank. Then she saw he had the same expression on his face. Why?

"Hehe okay then I sit there and, yeah?..." He trails of suddenly very nervous about this. Why? Because the girl he was sitting next to _really_ caught his attention. He loves girls with blue eyes, and blonde hair, and basically like her and... wait why is he even thinking this he doesn't know anything about her. He doesn't even know her name. Was that love at first sight? How could he know? Well he'll just have to wait and find out.

"Yes that's what I said"

"Ooooook" He starts walking really slow towards the seat. He _really_ is nervous. Does she have to sit by him? Can he sit in the floor instead?

He looked at the seat like it was about to kill him. He honestly thought it _was_ going to kill him. He sat down and looked at the desk like it was the most important thing in the world and the teacher started to babble about something. He was really trying so hard to not look at the girl next to him, but he did so anyways. He then saw a pair of blue eyes already staring at him. They both immediately looked away and blushed immensely. He then decided that if he wanted to know her, he'd at least have to try and do _something_.

"Hey, I-I'm Henry" He stretched out his hand to shake her's

"Yeah I know" She shook his hand and thanking god for making him nice instead of a very annoying asshole.

"You do?" He asks slightly confused still shaking her hand.

"Yeah you kind of said it in front of the whole class." She sees their hands still together and blushes "Hey mind if I have my hand back? I kind of need it for writing."

He blushes intensely. She giggled at the sight of his face being scarlet red.

"Yeah sorry about that hehe, we should probably pay attention to the teacher. It's what we came here for, isn't it?" She smiles at him and he gets lost in her blue eyes.

"It's part of why I came here." He blushes and she follows soon after realizing what she said. Did she really just say that?

After Hiccup processes what he hears, he smiles and looks away, thinking it's hopefully going to be a _great_ year for his love life. Just not so much for his grades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here's the next chapter, so enjoy and keep on reviewing. And again, no he is not missing his leg. BTW sorry for making it late. Thanks for the positive reviews.**

After 2 and a half hours of pure boredom came lunch. Henry of course thought he was going to sit by himself but was surprised to see non other than Astrid waving him to come.

"Hey, um do you maybe want to join us for lunch?" He blushed a little at the offer but gladly took it.

"Uhh yeah sure why not?" Astrid smiled and led him to her table. There were 2 other boys and one girl. He silently thanked god for her not sitting by football players who would always flirt with her. As relieved as he was he still wondered why not to many people were sitting by her. Basing on her looks she should be one of the "populars" but he really didn't mind.

"Okay so guys, this is Henry" Everybody waved exept for the girl, who just stared at him. "Henry this is Frank but we call him fishlegs, the girl over there is Riley but we call her ruffnut, that guy next to her is her twin brother, Thomas but we call him tuffnut and like I said before, I'm Astrid." She smiled

The girl who he remembers as Riley or "Ruffnut" suddenly stands up and grabs his arm "Hi I'm Ruffnut and also I'm single" He tried to pry his arm lose but she just grabbed it again. "Also I'm a virgin" his eyes went wide "But you could change that" her voice almost dropped to a whisper but loud enough for everyone in the table to hear. He gaged, as did the other boys, and pulled his arm out of her grip

"Ummm ok, I have 2 questions, no offense but why are your nicknames really…weird?" They surprisingly didn't look offended Astrid just smiled.

"I dunno we just like to be weird sometimes. Our nicknames just prove it." Answered Fishlegs.

"Ok second, why don't you have a nickname?" He pointed at Astrid who simply just smiled.

"I just said that if they make a nickname for me they'd wake up in a hospital" She said still smiling, which kind off freaked Henry out, but got him kind off exited. Pretty _and_ tough? Wow she would be perfect. Wait what is he saying? He doesn't even _know _her that well.

"Ok good to know but one more question, can you get her off my arm?" He pleaded pointing at Ruffnut who was, again, holding his arm. Astrid looked annoyed not at him, but at her. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was _jealous. _The death glare she gave Ruffnut was enough to make her sit down.

"Thanks for that"

"You might have to excuse her. She's really exited to meet you. You want to sit down?"

"Yeah thanks" He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but stare. Wow he had really nice hair and he had some freckles, but nothing compares to his eyes which were green. Wow he's really cute. But she still doesn't know him, so she shoul-

"Astrid a-are you ok?" She suddenly shaped out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm great why?"

"You were staring" She blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Pfff m-me? Staring? I don't think so." She was now scarlet red

"Ok fine but you didn't have to punch me in the arm. That hurt"

"If you want to stay in the group then you have to get used to it." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled shyly. My gosh he was cute. No not cute, _extremely _attractive. With Astrid being in another trance, Henry decided to just look away while he obviously knew Astrid was staring at him.

Henry on the other hand, was finally processing the words that were just told to him.

"Wait you guys are ok with me being in the group?" Everybody nodded

"Yeah sure why not?" Said Tuffnut

"But we need to get you a nickname" Said Fishlegs who was now exited for getting a new member in his group who was a boy. Even better a soon to be popular one. Maybe he can show him how to get a girlfriend!

"I get to choose his name!" Ruffnut's sudden outburst snapped Astrid of of her trance

"No way we're letting you name him" exclaimed Fishlegs "You're probably going to name him something weirder than usual"

"Yeah you were probably going to name him sexy bitch" Exclaimed Tuffnut earning the stares of everybody in the table "What? Don't deny it Ruffnut I'm your twin I can read your mind"

"Twins can't read each other's mind you idiot." And like that they started fighting. Ruffnut pinned Tuffnut down with an unhealthy crack.

"Should we stop them?" Asked a worried Henry

"Nah, It's part of they're daily routine" Said Astrid who was laughing when Ruffnut's shoe flew into the air.

"Ok so Henry, about that name… what's the weirdest thing anyone has called you?" Asked a very curious Fishlegs

"Ummm well… when I was little I always woke up with a hiccup an-"

"Hiccup it is!" Said Astrid out of nowhere

"Wait so Hiccup is my new nickname?"

"Yes" said Tuffnut who now had a purple eye.

"Didn't know you two ended your fighting. You guys ok?"

"Yeah were fine" said Ruffnut who was now putting her shoe back on.

"Hiccup huh? Well it'll take some time for me to get used to it but sure." Astrid smiled at his comment just before Tuffnut breaks the silence

"DUDE! The cheerleader captain is coming over here! Act cool" Hiccup had the feeling that the last sentence was meant for Fishlegs

"Hi, Henry is it?" Hiccup just nodded "Well has anyone ever told you that you are really cute?" He blushed at the comment.

"Thanks, what's you're name?"

"Heather"

"Oh well nice to meet you Heather" She eyed him hungrily and Astrid got jealous. It's natural right? To be jealous of a frie- Oh who was she kidding? She was jealous because a fir that was prettier than her was trying to steal the only guy she actually, _likes_.

"Don't you have some cartwheels to do or something?" Snapped Astrid

"Wow Astrid calm down I was just about to ask Henry if he wanted to come join us in lunch?"

"Thanks but I would prefer to stay here" Even though Astrid would never admit it, she felt relief

"Yeah _Hiccup_ prefers to stay here" Answered Astrid

"Hiccup? Come on Henry don't you want to come to a table of people who are mature enough?"

"No thanks, I prefer to stay here, with my friends." Astrid smiled at his comment

"Alright but if you ever change your mind I'm in that table" She then grabbed his hand and started writing something with a pen "Call me" She then winked and walked away. But Astrid knew it was more like strutting.

"Dude you gotta teach me how to be cool like you!" Said a very shocked Tuffnut

"So, you prefer to to stay with your 'friends?" Asked Astrid

"Yeah. It starts as friends, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled at her and he smiled back. It was not until she was back in class when she realized what he meant when saying "That's how it starts"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is the next chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy and keep ****reviewing it helps a lot!**

**At the Haddock ****household...**

"Hey dad I'm home!" Henry, erm wait, _Hiccup_ was never much of a talker. At least not with his dad, Gerard, he wasn't. He's a big man who works as a congressman and is rarely home but is farely rich, but that didn't stop they're relationship from being… awkward. They never spoke exempt for a few, 'How was your day?' or, 'I'm back'. But Hiccup knew his father was still depressed about, his mother. It just hurts him to even think about her.

"Ah, Hello Henry how... w-what's in your hand?" Hiccup gave him a confused look but then soon looked at his hand and froze. He completely forgot that the cheerleader captain wrote her phone number in his palm. With a pink pen. With a pink _sparkly _pen. How could've he forgotten about that?!

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about dad"

"Open your hand" Oh that's just great. So far in his father's record, Henry never had a girlfriend. In _his _book. Hiccup had had a couple of girlfriends here and there, but he never told his dad. So he hadn't had 'The talk' yet. Which was war he was trying to avoid. But now, he was sure that's what today will happen between the two. Great, just what we needed, more awkwardness.

"What is this Henry?" He knows that look in his father's face. It was a combination of happiness and pride. He figured he was gonna get the talk sooner or later so what's the point in stalling it anymore?

"I-it's a phone number" He said smiling sheepishly at his father who was now beaming with joy.

"HAHA MY BOY IS FINALLY TURNING INTO A MAN!" He hugged the boy with brute force, making the poor boy not able to breath.

"Dad…can't…breathe" He let the boy go who immediately gasped for air.

"Hehe, sorry son. I'm just so glad that you finally got a girlfriend" He really regretted telling his that about that. Great, now he's getting ideas.

"What!? DAD she is _not_ my girlfriend. She just…Really likes me."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as A-" He immediately stopped talking realizing that he was about to say. He really needs to work on knowing when to shut up.

"I'm sorry, as beautiful as who?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Uh n-nobody?" It came out more like a question.

"Come on son you can tell me anything it's fine"

"Yeah I know and it's nothing, really" His father gave him a suspicious look but bought the story.

"Alright. Oh, I almost forgot, that motorcycle you wanted, it's in the garage. Take it as a reward for doing well in school."

Hiccup immediately ran towards the garage and his jaw dropped when he saw a Ducati 848 EVO in his garage just for him. It was mostly dark stealth matte black but had red rims. He couldn't believe that it was _his_ motorcycle.

"Well what are you waiting for? Take it out for a spin!" Hiccup didn't need to be told twice for that. He got the keys from his dad and immediately started the engine, and the sound was just, beautiful. It had a Termignoni exhaust system that made the sound even louder, but not to loud. As soon as his dad opened the garage doors, he was took off like a rocket into the street.

"This is amazing!" Was the only way he could describe his motorcycle. He dashed trough the highway until he arrived to downtown Chicago. He started to get a little hungry so decided to go downtown to see what he could find. He ended up in a pizza place but didn't what to leave his bike so decided to eat outside in his bike. But he didn't notice that a certain someone was there eating with her family.

"Astrid what are you staring at?" Asked Astrid's sister. Camicazi.

"N-nothing" Her sister is a year older than her and she was pretty too so when she was little, Astrid would always ask for advice. But now she didn't even know how to approach her with this. She then looked to were she was staring and immediately made an excuse for the two of them.

"Dad, mom could you excuse use we have to go get some refills" She then walked over to a far corner were the soda machines were and squealed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What of course not! He's just a friend."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out"

"WHAT!" She grabbed her by the shirt

"See? Why would you be jealous if he's not your boyfriend?" She sighed. She _did _have a pretty good.

"Look, he's not my boyfriend alright? I just have a tiny crush on him." She raised an eyebrow when she said tiny. "Alright I have a big crush on him ok? But please don't tell mom or dad. _Especially_ dad."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But if you stop liking him, tell me so I can give him my number." She said with a grin which disappeared when Astrid punched her in the shoulder.

"Sorry sis, he's mine. Hopefuly."

"Don't worry Astrid, you're everything boys want. Hel, even the whole basketball asked you out. You said no, maybe there's a reason for that. That reason, is out there. Eating a pizza in a motorcycle. So don't waste it or I'm making a move on him"

"Ok thanks for the advice. Also you can stop with the 'I'm going to steal him from you' thing"

"Oh I wasn't joking." Astrid gave her a death glare while her sister laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to the table. But let's trade seats. I like the view you have."

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up by next week. Thank you for all your support and awesome ****reviews and keep on reviewing! Thanks for the support and see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys this is my next chapter to the story and I hope you enjoy it. Also thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews it makes me happy. :) Btw language gets nasty here so read at your own caution.**

**Next day at school...**

"Hey Astrid." said Hiccup sitting in his seat. He was wearing a some black jeans, black nike high tops and a blue shirt that was a little to tight. Not that Astrid was complaining because she was seeing a lot of what she wanted to see one day. Damn that boy had some muscle.

"H-hey Hiccup. Sleep well?" She really needed to practice talking with Hiccup.

"Yeah it was good and all but yesterday was the best day ever!"

"Oh really? What happened?"

"My dad got me this awesome bike!"

"Oh I know your bike is awesome I love the red rims." Hiccup gave her a confused look and Astrid realized that she said to much. She blushed remembering the day before and the conversation with her sister.

"Oh did you see me pull up?"

"Y-yeah I did." Technically she wasn't lying. No it's not stalking._Yeah Astrid keep telling yourself that._

_"_Yeah, Tuffnut and Fishlegs would _not_ stop asking me if they I would let them ride it and-" Astrid wasn't really paying attention to him. She was to distracted by how cute he was. _Hmmm__…_ _I wonder if he'll ever go out with me. I should get to know him so I ca- wait what? You cannot change yourself just because of a boy. Can she?_

"-id? Astrid are you even paying attention to me?" Astrid jumped a little. She immediately straightened her posture.

"What? I-I mean yeah I was listening." Hiccup gave her an suspicious look.

"We should pay attention, the teacher is right there after all"

The rest of class was just a mix of boredom, more boredom and, you guessed it, more boredom. Two more classes and lunch was next. Hiccup was greeted by Ruffnut's flirting until Astrid came.

"Hey guys" _Man I never got tired of watching her walk. Wait what? Since when do you notice these things?_

"So _Hiccup_" Started Ruffnut. _Oh not again… "_I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Tuffnut to a paintball war. It's on sunday. I'll text you were and at what time."

"Uh… Sure why not?" Astrid saw a little smirk on Ruffnut's face meaning she was up to something. She had to admit, she was a little jealous that Ruffnut was gonna hang out with Hiccup first.

"Oh no. Astrid you might want to hide." Hiccup was confused by this but understood what they meant when he saw a guy with two more guys behind him. He was one of the jerks. He walked right by Astrid and gave her a big grin.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" Astrid turned around and scowled.

"Don't call me babe Snotface." _Snotface? Weird name..._

"Come on babe you can't resist _this _much longer." He said gesturing to himself. Astrid just gagged. This guy was pissing Hiccup off.

"Snotlout get out she doesn't like you ok? Get over it." Astrid gave Ruffnut a thank you look.

"You should stay out of this Ruffnut." He then graved Astrid's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Astrid said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Bro, just leave her alone. She doesn't want to be with you. Move on." Said Hiccup now standing up. Snotlout let go of Astrid's arm and walking over to were Hiccup was.

"Oh I guess you're the new guy. Well here's a tip, Stay the fuck out of my way." Hiccup, now really pissed off, stander to his full height making Snotlout look shorter than he already was.

"Or what? Snotface?" The two boys drew a crowd waiting for a fight or something interesting to happen. Snotlout the raised a fist.

"Oh this just got real bro."

"What, real stupid?" Everybody laughed but were quickly silenced by snotlout's stare. Astrid walked up to hiccup.

"Hiccup stop. He's just a jerk big jerk who's just looking for attention, let's go." He nodded and started heading back until Snotlout said something that made him snap.

"Hah! Look who's backing out of a fight just to be with that little _bitch._" Hiccup stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a smirking Snotlout walking away proudly. He ran up to him, turned him around and punched him so hard that it made him double over in pain. Hiccup walked away as everybody looked at him in shock. Nobody stood up to Snotlout. But that just changed. Hiccup walked out of the cafeteria with Astrid not fear behind.

"Hey Hiccup?" Hiccup turned around to face Astrid. Suddenly Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "That's for getting yourself in a fight." She then kissed him in the cheek.

"And that's for everything else." She walked away shyly praying that Hiccup would't see her blushing face. Hiccup just stood there. Smiling very goofily to himself. But neither of them noticed a very angry, nose bleeding Snotlout watching them. Planing revenge.

**Alright guys that is it for now. Thank you for all your support on this story so far and please do tell me if you think I'm doing anything ****wrong to make sure this story goes to your liking. I'm planning on uploading the next chapter very soon. See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys this is my next chapter to the story and I hope you enjoy it. Also I am soooo sorry for making you guys wait so long. School gets in the way of my writing. I'll try to upload the next part soon.**

**At Hiccup's house...**

"Dude! you have to teach me how to get chicks like you do man. You made Astrid blush! _Nobody_ can make her blush!"

Hiccup was confused. A few seconds earlier he answered his phone to an unknown caller. And now he, or whoever that was, was talking about what happened earlier with Astrid! He blushed at the memory but focused on something even more important.

"Uhh, who are you and how do you know all this stuff about me?"

"It's Tuffnut man! Dude I never knew you were such a chick magnet!" Now everything made sense to Hiccup. But one things still bothered him

"Tuffnut how did you get my phone number and how do you know what happened with me and Astrid?" There was a moment of silence before he spoke up

"Uhhh, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you, my dear friend, have a thing for Astrid and she has a thing for you" Hiccup thanked god that Tuffnut couldn't see his blush trough the phone because he looked like a tomato. He then saw that he had another call incoming, it was Astrid.

"Um, I'm getting a call inbound from someone who I actually _gave _my number to so I'll see you tomorrow at school and _don't_ give my number to Ruffnut please" Hiccup really thought that Ruffnut was cool and all, but she was flirting with him so much that he had to keep avoiding her to make sure his lunch stayed in his stomach due to the 'ideas' she had of him and her if they were together. It was to much for him so he decided to have a 'restriction' around her.

"Wow man, I just wanted to know how to get the girls man, I spent a lot of money to get your number!"

"Gee, I feel honored that you were willing to send money on me. Well, I'll see you tomorrow man, take care and again, do _not_ give my number to Ruffnut"

"Alright man, don't you worry I won't give your number to anyone"

He hung up and answered Astrid's call. "Hey Astrid, what's up?

"Hey Hiccup, I-I was wondering if you could help me study for the test we have n-next week?" Hiccup could tell she was nervous about something but since he was no expert with girls (Even though no one in his school believed him) so he just decided to ignore it.

"Yeah sure I'm not doing anything tomorrow so, do you want to meet me at my house or yours?" He asked.

"Um, sure Just text me were you live and I'll meet you there at like 6:00 or so" She said.

"Alright Astrid, see you then." Hiccup was nervous and exited. He never felt like this before. He it felt so right, so natural and too good to be true. He never felt like this for any girl before, and they were friends for so little! He wondered if this was like to fall in love… He never thought about it. He never thought he would fall in love. Never in his life, never in a million years.

**At Astrid's house...**

Astrid was screaming in her pillow. But those were screams of joy. She never thought she would feel so happy because of one thing. But she knew she had to make a move before that bitch, Heather did something. If there was one thing that she knew, it was that Heather always got everything she wanted, but not this time. She also knew Ruffnut was _not_ going to be happy with this, but it was worth it.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Astrid froze and turned around to find her sister looking at her with a smirk. Damn it!

"How much did you hear?" Astrid prayed that she didn't hear anything that would be to embarrassing

"Oh, not much. Just a part of you asking _someone _if they could help you study for a test" Camicazi gave Astrid a wink and nudged her.

"What? you know I have a crush on him! So what's so weird about that?" Astrid was blushing like crazy while her sister was laughing. "If you don't shut up, I'll hit you so hard that you will need to go to the hospital" Astrid said. Her sister knew she was _really _mad. She stopped laughing immediately.

"Okay okay, but really sis, I'm proud of you. I thought that you were probably going to die alone. Surrounded by cats in the middle of th…" Astrid raised her clenched fist "…And I'm stoping now. My point is, you did something really brave astrid. You always seemed to have this thing against boys. I thought you were never going to recover. But I guess he changed you, didn't he?" Camicazi smiled at her sister before she turned around and left her room. Astrid couldn't help but think of what her sister said. She never thought she would like someone. She never thought that she would one day be freaking out about one boy when she got older. She _hated _boys. Especially the 'popular' ones. They always thought they were better than everyone and stomped everyone who needed to be 'reached a leasson' even though they are the ones who need a freaking punch in the face. Nope, she never thought she would like someone like this or more than a friend. Never in her life, never in a million years.

**Alright guys that does it for this chapter. I hope you all ****enjoyed and again, I am soooo sorry for making you guys wait so long. I'll try to upload a chapter soon. Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. ****Hope you enjoy and get a laugh or two (Btw contains tiny, mini, little Ruffcup, you have been warned)**

**Meanwhile in... Wait were are they?**

"Hiccup, welcome to the greatest paintball war, The Pain-ball tournament of Berk" Tuffnut said with an excited tone

"Wow, it's really big" Was all that Hiccup could say. The place was _huge, _there was cover everywhere and there were at least 30-40 people in each team. It really was a huge place.

"Yeah, but don't worry, if you get lost I'll find you" Said Ruffnut who was now a little too close to Hiccup's comfort.

"Ok uhm, thank you?" Hiccup said pushing Ruffnut away a little. Tuffnut just gagged and went to grab his supplies and told both of them to do the same. After they were ready, they went to the starting point.

"Ok, here is what we're going to do Hiccup, after the bell rings, we'll go to the rocks and take cov..." Suddenly a loud bell could be heard. The battle had begun. Everybody ran for cover, except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Guys what are you doing get to cover!" screamed Hiccup from behind a rock.

"Nah, it won't matter. There's like a group of 8 blue team members coming right towards us" Tuffnut said calmly. As the blue team approached, Hiccup quickly thought of a plan and hurried to make it work.

"Hey Tuff, don't you think that when they shoot us it'll hurt?" Asked a very excited Ruffnut

"Oh definitely sister, definitely" They started to laugh

"Let's do it before we're eliminated" said Tuffnut. They grabbed their guns, and just shot at anything that moved but only succeeded on hitting rocks and dirt. Before they knew it, they were out of ammo. The blue team moved up when they saw their chance and quickly surrounded the twins who were just smiling

"Well what do we have here?" Said a blue team member, "It seems like you ran out of ammo. What a shame. Well, hang on to your guns because this is going to hurt" Both twins smiled. But just as the blue member was about to pull the trigger, he felt something fit him in the back of the head.

"I think you should leave them alone" Said a mysterious fig... Ok fine it's Hiccup. All the blue members immediately pointed their guns to the source of the voice, but it was gone.

"Were is he?!" Asked a blue member, "We lost a member but we still have the number,s you two keep watch on them. The rest of you, keep watching for the other one, I'll eliminate them later, along with the other one" said the blue team member before they started hunting. What they didn't know, is that in the distance someone was watching them.

"Hey man did you see the shot he landed on you?" Said one of the members.

"Yeah dude that was not fair man, it was too far for a shoot, he's like a pro or something" said the other one. Suddenly one of them felt something on his back. There standing behind him was his target. He aimed his gun and readied to fire before his "dead" teammate said something.

"Dude he got you good on your back" Said the downed blue member. The other member, not knowing what had happened, touched his back and saw that his finger was covered in red paint. He looked at his teammate and then back at the person responsible for this, but he was gone.

"Oh no, we're so dead" Said one of them "Well technically we find of are" Said the other one before they played on the ground pretending to be dead.

"Tuffnut, did you see that?"

"Sure did sister, it was awesome!" Exclaimed the twin.

"I'm flattered, but no time for talking let's get you 2 out of here" The twins suddenly turned around and saw no other than Hiccup standing there.

"Hiccup!" Said Ruffnut, "You have to teach me how to shoot like that, alone, just the two of us" Both boys had a disgusted look on their face but shook it off.

"Look let's just find the enemy team and get them as fast as we can alright?" Both twins looked at their hands

"Hiccup, they took our guns" He then moved pass them and picked up the blue player's gun and handed it to Ruffnut

"Hey, you can't do that!" Said the blue team member before getting shot again, this time in his chest

"Tuffnut, we'll look for another one later but we have to get moving, they might come back any second" They started walking very carefully, looking at their surroundings but as they approached a cover zone, they saw someone move.

"Tuft stay behind me, Ruffnut you next to me" Whispered Hiccup, they were moving in but Hiccup noticed that so were the enemy team. He took hid in the last cover piece available before turning and going straight to the enemy team, they were red

"Woah, hold your fire, their red" Screamed out a red member

"Hey, how many reds are left?" Asked Hiccup

"Just us, and you" Hiccup looked behind him and saw 2 others behind him. This was not good

"Alright, tell me how the enemy team is working" Said Hiccup and the red member pulled him to the side and explained

"They just pop out of nowhere and take us out one by one, I honestly don't think we could win with these guys around. Their really good"

"Your right, we can't. Not without a plan" The red member saw the smile on his face "Okay team, this is what we are going to do"

**At blue team's position...**

Alright, now that we have everyone, let's find the last of the red team members and win that medal" Said a blue captain "Anyone know were they were spotted last?" but before he could answer, he heard someone yell

"Hey!" Screamed Hiccup "Over here!" The blue team members looked confused, but their captain just started laughing

"Looks like our job just got easier, one less target to hunt" Said the captain

"You guys should really start running" Said Hiccup, now only a couple feet away from them. He looked at the blue members but they were all laughing

"Wow that is really scary man, I think I'm going now before he sends me to hell or something" Everyone started laughing again and Hiccup saw his chance now that they were distracted

"NOW!" He screamed and behind all 16 blue team members, appeared the last six red members, firing away their guns. The enemy number was decreasing fast. Hiccup saw a nearby guy get shot and picked up his gun but he saw that there was no blue member left standing

"Wow, we really did it!" Screamed the red member "We won!"

"No we didn't" Hiccup said pointing at the blue captain running

"We have to chase him down" Said the red member but he was stopped by Hiccup

"No need" He said as calmly as can be. He got his rifle, aimed very carefully, and shot. After three seconds of silence, the quiet room suddenly heard a loud SPLAT. Everyone looked at Hiccup at amazement but they heard the speaker come on and it snapped the out of their trance.

"The winner of this tournament, by a record breaking shot, is the red team!" As soon as they heard the news, they celebrated. Even the blue team members got up and shook their hands. They were also in amazement for what Hiccup did.

"I have to admit, that was one hell of a shot" Said a blue member. They continued celebrating before they all left

**Outside...**

"Wow I honestly can't believe you did that" said Tuffnut

"Yeah, but that's how my boyfriend shoots" Said Ruffnut. Hiccup stopped

"Ruffnut, I am not your boyfriend and I will never be!" Hiccup said, but immediately regretted when he saw the sad look on her face "Look, I know that you like me and all, but you know I don't like you. I really only see you as a friend." She suddenly kissed his cheek

"That was for being honest with me, thank you" Said Ruffnut

"Hey that's what friends are for" Hiccup said before putting his helmet on. "See you guys tomorrow" He said before speeding off

**There you go guys! All done. I know it's been a long time since I've been writing but school has been a pain for me. Thank you to the loyal readers who read this story even with my lousy ****schedule. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, guess who's back from the dead? Hey guys. I know I've been gone for a little more than a year now, I think. I had some stuff going on in school and I just needed some time to get my things straight and see what I wanted to do, which led me to believe I wanted to stop writing. But I've been thinking about it and I realized I was wrong. SO ****unfortunately, you guys are just going to be stuck with me for a long time :) Thanks to all of those who were sending me those very nice PMs! (Also I might be a little rusty and my writing format may be a little different, so please bear with me) I don't own How to train your dragon or it's characters!**

"Clothes, check. Hair, Check. Make up? Shit." Astrid rushed to the bathroom and quickly, but skillfully, put on her make up. Not that she actually needed much, or any, but she always tried to do some touch ups here and there. She checked the clock, 5:40. _'Just in time' _she thought as she grabbed her car keys. When her mom asked her where she was going she simply answered "With a friend" which led her mom to immediately think of Ruffnut. She drove a Black 2002 Honda civic. Not the most luxurious car, but it wasn't any bad either. She started the car and drove away.

**At the Haddock's...**

Clothes, check. Casual TV channel, check. Cologne? Shit. Hiccup rushed into his room and sprayed some _Dolce &amp; Gabbana Light Blue _"Check, now what time is it?" He then looked at the clock, 5:45, _'Just in time'_ he thought to himself. He then decided to plop himself in his leather couch that was way to big for just his dad and him, but his dad liked to keep a good house style. It was really amusing actually, a big, muscular, serious, manly man, who worries about how the couch had to mach the floor and the walls but not the staircase. But Hiccup would be lying if he said he himself didn't care about it either. _'I guess I am somewhat like my dad' _he thought to himself. He was about to double check everything and make sure it was in place, until he heard a doorbell.

"Ok, Ok, here we go" He said to himself before he opened the door. What awaited him he was not prepared for. "O-oh h-hi Astrid" he mentally slapped himself. He really didn't mean to stutter, really, but he couldn't help it. Astrid was wearing her braid differently. Instead of the usual straight braid, it was now over her shoulder, and somewhat thinner. She was wearing a leather jacket that only went to her belly button, a red shirt, grey skirt and black leggings, along with her brown boots.

**Little did our Hiccup know, Astrid was suffering from the same thing...**

As Astrid pulled up, she was astounded by the houses, if they could even be called that, in the neighborhood. They were all easily two if not three times bigger than her house, and it wasn't small either. But the grand prize of a house was in the center. Astrid doubled checked the address to see if it was correct. Seeing the size of the house made Astrid feel, small. She then rang the doorbell, still thinking she had the address wrong. That is until a certain auburn haired person opened the door. "O-oh h-hi Astrid" he said, stuttering over pretty much everything he just said.

"H-hey Hiccup" She mentally gave herself a high five for not screwing up that sentence. She gave Hiccup a good look, and just when Astrid thought he couldn't get any better... He was wearing a black jacket (not leather) a grey michael kors t-shirt shirt, dark red jeans and black Aldo Aricien shoes. and then his face. He looked the same, but his eyes were greener, if that were even possible, than before. This only made her want to stare at them more.

"So, do you want to come in?" He asked breaking each other from their trance. She nodded and made her way in. The inside of the house was even more amazing than the house was from the outside. Everything was according to color and size. Even the TV was grey to mach the wall behind it.

"Wow, you have a really nice house" She said while still staring in awe at the place. "Your parents must have a real sense of style" she said. But Hiccup's face fell a little. "Hiccup, you okay?" she said, now concerned she had said something wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that you might want to change parents, to dad." Then it hit Astrid like a ton of bricks. Hiccup didn't have her mother.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry Hiccup I didn't know." She said now worried she screwed everything up

"No it's fine, want anything to drink? eat?" He asked moving to the kitchen, which was easily three or four times bigger than hers.

"Well, a water would be fine." She said as she watched him walk to the kitchen. Something about his ass made her want to grave it and fee-

"Here you go." He said breaking her from the trance she had been in. "So let's start the studying." He said as he grabbed his books. "Alright, well first we have to review the three major religions, which are..." It took Astrid a second to realize she was suppose to answer the question.

"Oh yeah, they're Judaism, Christianity and Islam." She said confidently.

"Correct, now, which ones are Polytheistic?"

"None, they're all Monotheistic." She answered with a grin. And just like that, they spent an hour asking and answering questions. "Alright, I think we've studied for sometime, we should take a break." Suggested Astrid.

"Alright, well, if we're gonna do that, let me order some pizza, I'm starving." He said while reaching for his phone. Astrid had to admit, she was pretty hungry too, she just didn't want to say anything since she was still mostly shy when around Hiccup. "What's your favorite?" Hiccup asked before dialing Papa John's.

"Hawaiian, no pineapple." She answered

"Doesn't that take the whole point of Hawaiian off?" Hiccup said teasingly with a grin. Astrid just stuck her tongue out and Hiccup laughed, soon Astrid joined. He made the call and sat back down.

"Hey Hiccup, so we've been here for a while, do you think your dad might get mad if I stay for too long?" She asked

"What, my dad? He's not even in town. He had to go to DC for som- oh would you look at that, he's right there." Hiccup pointed to the screen where a man stood giving a speech on a recent treaty to reduce Co2 emissions. Astrid just stared at the man in the screen, and then at Hiccup.

"He's your father?" She asked. Although they had a few similarities, like eye and hair color, they're other physical features looked nothing alike. He was big, _very_ big. He was more muscular than Hiccup, had short hair instead of Hiccup's wild and messy (But sexy) hair, he had a thick norse accent, but Hiccup lacked pretty much all of it.

"Yep, I know it's hard to believe, his muscles are nothing compared to me." he said with a smile. Astrid giggled.

"So, do you spend most of your time here?" Asked Astrid.

"Well, yeah now that I'm here, but back in Cali, I used to go everywhere. Not that I don't like it here, but it's just odd, you know? I feel like a stranger in this city." Astrid looked at him with understanding eyes. It must have been pretty hard to leave all of that behind.

"I know how you feel, I was in that place once. So, did you have a girlfriend back at home?" She asked while turning red. Hiccup did so too.

"Well, no. I mean there was this one girl, but I didn't feel that way about her. So no, there wasn't. How about for you, anyone special in your life?" He asked suddenly interested.

"No, still waiting for that one guy." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he's a lucky guys." He said now blushing slightly at his comment.

"I'd say the same. Wait, no but not a lucky guy, a girl, haha..." Astrid said nervously. Hiccup laughed and blessed even more.

"You really think whoever dates me is lucky?" He said, trying to push the boundary a little, feeling adventurous all of a sudden.

"Of course, do you think whoever dates me is lucky?" Astrid asked, in a sort of challenge.

"I would think so, but you do punch pretty hard so..." Hiccup said while smiling, but one that quickly descended into and "Ouch!" when Astrid hit him, giggling. "Should have seen it coming haha." He said while rubbing his arm.

"What's so special about me?" Asked Astrid, now curious too.

"Well, you're pretty, very pretty, you have a great personality, you know how to make someone laugh, should I go on?" He said all of a sudden gaining the confidence he didn't know he had.

"You really think I'm all of that?" Asked Astrid, now blushing madly. Hiccup just looked at her and answered, "Yes" as confidently as he could sound. He then felt himself leaning closer to her, and so did she. They were inches apart, then centimeters. Just as Astrid felt his breath against her skin, the doorbell rang, and they backed away.

"O-oh that's the, pizza, I'm just gonna, go, over there and, yeah." Hiccup said while blushing furiously, just like Astrid.

"Y-yeah you, yep." Astrid replied while moving her bangs to the side and looking at her shoes, then back at Hiccup. _'wow, so close...'_ thought Astrid. But little did she know, that Hiccup was thinking the same thing.

**Well folks, there you have it, my comeback chapter! I hope you guys liked it and remember to review if you think something is missing or should be changed, thanks guys! And I'll probably update sometime this week, latest next week Monday. See you all soon!**


End file.
